


Morning tea

by sapphicamidala



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicamidala/pseuds/sapphicamidala
Summary: Obi-Wan is comforted by baby Ani following the death of his master
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	Morning tea

“What will happen to me now?” 

“The council has granted me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi. I promise.”

The months following his master's death were the worst he’d ever experienced. Waking up a knight, without a master, and caretaker of a padawan he wasn’t entirely sure he was capable of teaching. He would though, even if it killed him he would do it. For Qui-Gon. 

Anakin was an excitable young boy and Obi-Wan felt he couldn’t keep up. He knew he had to be strong, he had to be strong for Anakin. The boy was a quick learner and absolutely loved Obi-Wan, whether or not it was because he was one of the first Jedi he ever met or because he had become an older brother to him, nobody could tell. He followed after him like a lost loth-cat day and night, anywhere that Obi-Wan went Anakin was sure to be following. It was only natural that he would sense his master’s grief. 

Anakin wasn’t sure how to comfort him. He thought back to his mother and how she would always hold him if the storms were particularly loud or if he was bullied in the streets while walking home. That had always calmed him, but somehow he knew that it wouldn’t work with Obi-Wan. The idea came to him in the morning just after waking. He hurriedly dressed and raced as quietly as he could towards his master's room. After letting himself into the room quietly (Obi-Wan had given him the code after one too many nightmares had left Anakin sleepless and distressed at his door) he headed over to the small countertop that held Obi-Wan’s favorite teas. Anakin had learned early on that his master preferred tea. Before their meditations or training, he would find him with a full cup casually drinking it. Or as he was getting ready for bed, a cup always rested beside him. 

Although he was aware of the little joy a cup of tea provided for his master he had no idea how to go about preparing it. He hadn’t taken the time to search the holonet before he had decided to enact his plan. So he stood silently in front of the different types of tea and started to fill a cup with the hot water from the dispenser. He looked over the many different teas but couldn’t for the life of him remember which one was Obi-Wan’s favorite. After what felt like an eternity he chose one at random and placed the tea bag into the cup. Deciding that it was finished he brought the cup over to where his master slept. The sun was already starting to rise so Anakin knew that his master would be up any moment.

Obi-Wan felt a presence next to him as he was waking up. Turning towards the door he came face to face to Anakin. 

“Morning. Did you sleep well last night?”

“Yep.” 

Before he could ask his padawan anything else a cup of tea was given to him. He looked down at the murky water and then to his padawan and smiled. 

“Thank you.” 

“I knew that you liked tea in the mornings so I thought I could do it for you.” 

Obi-Wan continued to smile and gave Anakin’s hair a ruffle. The weeks following his master's death were hard. But Anakin made them a little easier. He would have to teach him how to make a decent cup of tea someday but for now, the murky tea water Anakin gifted him each morning was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting any of my writing. Been rewatching the prequels and I just wanted some good old comfort. Plus baby ani doesn't get enough love. Might make more of these based on the different ways they comfort each other.


End file.
